Meeting The Dead
by they-call-me-nerdy
Summary: When Gabrielle Lupin gets hold of a time turner, it sends her, her parents and six others back in time 27 years to 1995. How will they get home? Will they change the future? Will they form new relationships? Read to find out.
1. Arriving

**Extremely overdone story but what the hell!**

**JKR owns HP**

On the outskirts of Dereham (Norfolk) there is a quaint little cottage named Blue Water Cottage.

Unless you are a part of the Lupin, Weasley or Potter families, you would not be able to see it.

In it live Teddy and Victoire Lupin, along with their daughter Gabrielle. The couple have a large family who often visit.

On 13 February 2022, it just so happened that some of Victoire's cousins showed up.

MTD

"GABBY! GABBY!" shouted 22 year old Victoire, trying to get her three year old's attention.

"Yes Mummy?" the three year old poked her head around the kitchen door. Her blue dress fell to her knees and her blonde ringlets fell to her shoulders.

"Come eat some breakfast." She said, placing a stack of pancakes in the middle of the beautifully laid table.

"TEDDY, BREAKFAST!" Victoire said, yelling for her husband. Today, she wore a knee length yellow dress, yellow heels that clicked when she walked and a ribbon adorned her blonde waist length ringlets.

Teddy walked in as Victoire was pouring drinks and cutting up Gabrielle's pancakes. As she went to sit down, he grabbed her by her waist and spun her around.

"TEDDY! Put me down!" She giggled.

Teddy set her down on her feet and kissed her hard, making Gabrielle giggle.

"Hello Princess." Teddy said, kissing his daughter's cheek and then sitting down. "Honey, why so many pancakes? There are only three of us."

The floo roared before Victoire could answer and a voice shouted, "Is that pancakes I smell?"

Victoire rolled her eyes, "That is why there are so many pancakes, IN THE KITCHEN GUYS!"

Six people walked in.

17 year old, James Potter headed straight to the table, declaring his love for Victoire and her cooking skills. His hair was a mess on top of his head, looking largely like his father's. His brown eyes were wide with the excitement of pancakes.

His brother, Al Potter (16) rolled his green eyes behind his glasses. His hair also resembled his father's and he pulled himself up to sit on the kitchen counter.

Rose Weasley, also 16, laughed at James and headed with Lily Potter, 14, over to Gabrielle. Rose's red curls were hanging lose down her back, reaching the waist line on her white sundress whereas Lily's hip length red hair had been pulled into a long plait down her back also reaching the waist line on her brown dress. Rose's blue eyes and Lily's brown sparkled with laughter as Gabby said something funny.

Hugo Weasley, 14, and Scorpius Malfoy, 16, struck up a conversation with Teddy about his work. Hugo's red hair and blue eyes made him look so much like his father, a fact that he treasured. Scorpius also resembled his father, blonde hair and blue eyes but this was not a fact he like, seeing as he and his father had not liked each other since Scorpius was sorted into Gryffindor.

"So, what was so important that you guys had to come over?" Victoire asked.

The six of them looked at each other before Rose produced a necklace from her bag and handed it to Victoire.

"But this is a time turner."Victoire read. "Where did you guys get this?"

"It was in Dad's study." Al said. "We thought you guys might know what it was."

"Well we do, it's a time turner, and it takes you back in time. Most only go back hours but by the looks of the markings, this one does days maybe even years." Victoire explained.

"And that is why it is staying on this table until you guys leave!" Teddy ordered, placing the necklace on the kitchen table. "Let's go into the living room, join us when you're done, sweetheart."

"OK, Daddy." Gabby said, turning her attention back to her pancakes.

MTD

Getting down from the table, Gabrielle spotted something shiny on the table, but how could she get it?

Seeing one of the chairs near where the shiny object was, she used all of her strength to pull herself up and grab the necklace.

The necklace had a long chain and hanging from it was a circle inside a circle, Gabby realized she should ask her parents what it was so clasping it in her hand, she made her way to the living room.

The inside circle wobbled a bit as she walked and Gabby poked it and it turned. She turned it a second time, third, 4, 5, 6, 7, all the while walking, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27…

"GABBY, STOP THAT!" She heard her mother shout, but it was too late the living room started to spin and they were all being lifted off the ground. Teddy, then Victoire, followed by James, then Al, Rose and Scorpius, followed by Lily and Huge and finally Gabby.

MTD

They arrived wherever they were in that order too.

The corridor was dark and thin. It had a horrible feeling to it.

Teddy had two seconds to take in his surroundings before his wife fell from nowhere.

"Are you alright?" He asked, helping her up.

"Fine, where are we?" She asked, looking around.

"I think a better question is when."

Victoire gave her husband an odd look but before he could answer James fell.

"WHAT THE HELL?" James shouted and both Teddy and Victoire shushed him. "OK then, what the hell?" He whispered.

Suddenly Al, Rose and Scorpius fell.

Scorpius rushed straight to Rose asking if she was OK, kissing her forehead.

Al rolled his eyes and accepted Teddy's hand to help him up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, when did this happen?" James asked, gesturing widely at Rose and Scorpius.

"Is now really the time James?" Victoire asked, rolling her eyes at how stupid her cousin was.

When Lily and Hugo fell, Teddy and James were prepared. Teddy caught Hugo and set him on his feet and James caught his little sister and set her down.

"What was that?" Lily asked, smiling gratefully at her big brother.

"No idea." Was the general response.

"Well, now we just need Gabby." Rose said.

Sure enough, Gabby fell right into her father's arms.

"Thank you Daddy." She said, kissing his cheek.

Suddenly a figure arrived in the doorway, "Well, who do we have here?" He asked smiling.

MTD

The Order of the Phoenix was gathered in the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place when a thud was heard.

"What was that?" asked Molly.

"Calm dear, it was probably Fred and George." Arthur assured her.

Another thud was heard.

"Are you alright?" came a male voice.

"Fine, where are we?" came a female voice.

The Order exchanged looks, so they didn't know where they were.

"I think a better question is when." Said the male voice, confusing the order more.

Seven more thuds were heard and various conversations were exchanged before Dumbledore opened the door.

"Well who do we have here?" He asked.


	2. Introductions

**JKR owns HP**

_Seven more thuds were heard and various conversations were exchanged before Dumbledore opened the door._

"_Well who do we have here?" He asked._

"Dumbledore?" Victoire asked, stepping forward.

"Yes that's me, but who are you and where are you from?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, that's a bit of a long story." Scorpius said.

"Well then, you better come inside." Dumbledore announced, moving aside to let them in the dining room.

The entire room was silent and the only sound that could be heard was the sound of Victoire's heels on the floor, everyone turned to look at her. She smiled awkwardly and stood still.

Gabrielle stood next to her mother and hid behind her leg, trying to hide from all the stares.

Dumbledore smiled at the sweetness of the little girl and asked for the group's story.

So they explained everything, how they were from the future, how they had found the time turner and how they had arrived there.

After they had finished, most of the order seemed to relax, accepting the story.

"WAIT A SECOND! Albus, are you saying you believe these people? They could be feeding us lies, they could be death eaters!" Moody exclaimed.

"Alastor they are just kids!" Molly exclaimed.

Teddy stepped forward, "It's OK Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Moody, if you want proof we aren't death eaters, we have proof, guys, take it away."

"The first Order of the Phoenix was made up of Albus Dumbledore, Alastor Moody, Aberforth Dumbledore, Alice Longbottom, Arabella Figg, Benjy Fenwick, Caradoc Dearborn, Dedalus Diggle, Dorcas Meadowes, Edgar Bones, Elphias Doge, Emmeline Vance, Fabian Prewett, Frank Longbottom, Gideon Prewett, James Potter, Lily Potter, Marlene McKinnon, Minerva McGonagall, Mundungus Fletcher, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, Rubeus Hagrid, Severus Snape, Sirius Black and Sturgis Podmore." Victoire stated. "The reconstituted Order is made up of Albus Dumbledore, Alastor Moody, Aberforth Dumbledore, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Arabella Figg, Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, Minerva McGonagall, Mundungus Fletcher, Remus Lupin, Rubeus Hagrid, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Fleur Delacour, Arthur, Molly, Bill and Charlie Weasley, Hestia Jones and Nymphadora Tonks. During the first Wizarding war you were allied with the ministry but now a days you are allied with Dumbledore's Army, Andromeda Tonks, Augusta Longbottom, Dobby the house elf, Filius Flitwick, Fred, George, Ron and Ginevra Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Horace Slughorn, Kreacher the house elf, Lee Jordan, Luna Lovegood, Muriel, Neville Longbottom, Oliver Wood, Olympe Maxime, Pomona Sprout, Ted Tonks, the Westinburgh family and Winky the house elf. If you still don't believe us I give you permission to use Legilimency on me."

"Thank you Miss but that won't be necessary. Would you like to start the introductions?" Dumbledore asked.

"Sure." Victoire said, stepping forward and lifting Gabrielle onto her hip. "My name's Victoire Lupin, née Weasley. I'm 22 years old and I'm married to Teddy. At Hogwarts I was a Ravenclaw, prefect, head girl and quidditch captain. I play chaser for the Holyhead Harpies but I'm also a model."

"I can see why." Sirius said, looking Victoire up and down. Teddy growled and Tonks hit Sirius over the head. "What was that for?" He asked his cousin.

"She just said she was married to Teddy, who I'm assuming is the one who just growled at you, you idiot." Tonks responded.

"OK," Victoire said, "umm, oh, my dad is Bill Weasley and my mum is Fleur Delacour." Bill smiled at his daughter and Molly frowned at the thought of Fleur but Victoire seemed nice enough. "My birthday is 2nd May and I love spending time at the Burrow seeing as that's where I spent most of my childhood and plus the fact Grandma is amazing." She gave Molly a bright smile and turned to her daughter. "Gabby, why don't you tell everyone who you are?"

"My name is Gabby Lupin and I'm 3." The little girl held up 3 fingers to emphasise her point. "I love Mummy and her cooking and Daddy and how he always spins Mummy around in the morning." The Order smiled at her innocence and the future kids laughed at the last bit, causing Victoire's face and Teddy's hair to go red.

"Oh, you're a Metamorphmagus too." Tonks said looking at Teddy. "I thought you just had blue hair."

"Umm, yeah." Teddy said, going to stand next to his wife and daughter, the latter of whom reached out her arms to him. Teddy transferred his daughter onto his hip and grasped his wife's hand. "I'm Teddy Lupin. I'm 24 and I'm an auror. At Hogwarts I was a Gryffindor, prefect, head boy and quidditch captain."

"I'm your dad." Remus said, it wasn't a question, it was a statement. He had been staring into space ever since Victoire said her last name. "Are you you-know?"

Teddy shook his head and Remus let out a sigh of relief. They stood awkwardly for a while before Teddy put his daughter down and walked over to Remus. Remus instantly wrapped his arms around his son, smiling.

Teddy hugged his father tightly for the first time, revelling in how it felt.

When they released each other, Remus proceeded to hug Victoire and swing Gabby around, making her laugh.

"Well if Remus is your dad, who's your mum?" Sirius asked, confused.

"Are you really that stupid Sirius?" Hestia Jones asked.

"What do you mean Hest?"

"Wow, I mean you're just like you were at Hogwarts. He's a Metamorphmagus, who do you think his mother is?"

Everyone turned to look at Tonks who had stood up. She walked straight past Teddy however and headed to Remus, slapping him right across the face.

"I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU IT DIDN'T MATTER! I DON'T CARE, I LOVE YOU!" She shouted at him.

"I have told you a million times, I'm not right for you. I'm too old, too poor and I'm a werewolf, for Merlin's sake Dora!" He said calmly.

"Don't you love me?" Tonks asked, suddenly scared.

"Of course I do, I love you Dora but you could do so much better."

"I don't want better, I want you." She said and she kissed him hard.

The whole room erupted into cheers and wolf whistles and when the couple pulled apart they joined hands and made their way over to Teddy.

Tonks dropped Remus' hands and wrapped her arms tightly around her son who responded just as enthusiastically. The three then sat down on three chairs and Teddy pulled Victoire onto his lap. Gabby climbed onto Remus' lap and leaned into her grandfather.

"Aw, well aren't you guys cute. Anyway, the name's James Sirius Potter. I'm 17 and I'm one of the coolest people to ever walk this planet."

"Modest too, I see." Tonks said sarcastically.

James continued, ignoring her, "I'm, of course a Gryffindor and I'm quidditch captain. My dad's Harry Potter and my mum's Ginny Weasley, and their combination of genes created the awesomeness that is me. Here's my theory,"

"Shut up James, no one wants to hear this." Al said, rolling his eyes.

"Quite the contrary little bro, I know there are 6 people outside that door who would love to know."

The order exchanged odd looks and Molly opened the door, sure enough, 6 people fell into the room scowling at James.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE? THERE IS A REASON YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED IN THESE MEETINGS AND YOU JUST COMPLETELY IGNORE THE VOICE OF AUTHORITY AND DISOBEY ARTHUR, SIRIUS, DUMBLEDORE AND I! HOW DARE YOU!" Molly shouted at her children, Harry and Hermione. When they just stood there she rolled her eyes, "WELL?"

"Um, well we were at the top of the stairs when Dumbledore let them in and we were curious so we kind of listened at the door." Ginny got quieter and trailed off, looking down at the ground.

"So where were we?" Dumbledore asked, gesturing for everyone to find a place to sit.

"Oh yeah my theory, the 'defeater of evil' genes from dad mixed with the 'amazing quidditch skills and high temper' genes from mum and made the 'James Potter' gene. This includes awesomeness, overprotectivness, being amazing at quidditch and being an amazing prankster and a few other things. Andromeda and Grandma Molly's theory is that it is a gene that shows up in all people named James Potter." James said, grinning ear to ear at the confused looks on people's faces.

"Yeah, James, you know when they said that, it wasn't a compliment. It was saying you're arrogant and a prat, like Grandpa James. Hi, I'm Al Potter and I'm 16. James is my brother. I'm a Gryffindor and I have the second best marks in my year."

"Remember that second Al. Rose Weasley, also 16. My dad's Ron Weasley. Also Gryffindor but unlike Al I have the best marks in the year and I still have time for Quidditch. I play keeper and Scorp's my boyfriend." She pointed to Scorpius who kissed her on the cheek.

"Scorpius Malfoy." The room burst into noise.

"I DON'T WANT A MALFOY IN MY HOUSE!" Sirius screamed.

"THERE IS NO WAY MY DAUGHTER IS DATING A MALFOY!" Ron shouted, standing up.

"THAT FERRET REPRODUCED!" Fred and George exclaimed simultaneously.

There were a lot of other shouts until Gabrielle screamed.

Everyone stopped and looked at her, "Don't be angry, Scorpy's nice." She stated in her innocent way, climbed off Remus' lap and hugged Scorpius' leg.

"Well thanks Gabby. Um, I'm 16 and in Gryffindor. My dad and I have barely talked since I was sorted and my grandfather hates me. I spend most of my holidays at the Potter's or Weasley's. I play chaser for the house team and as Rose said she's my girlfriend and I love her to pieces." He said, pulling Rose into his side.

"You are such a sap Scorp. My name's Lily Luna Potter, I'm 14 and a Hufflepuff. I play seeker but I love to dance. Victoire taught me how and we often perform and practice everything together. Ballet, tap, modern, jazz, everything. I'm James and Al's little sister."

"And while you're the dancer Lils… Hugo Weasley, also 15, also Hufflepuff. I play keeper, but I also have a hidden talent. I play guitar, Teddy taught me and we often perform and practise together. I'm Rose's brother."

"Well, I guess that's everyone. Do you know who we are?" Dumbledore asked.

"No." Gabrielle stated before anyone could answer.

"OK, just names people. Albus Dumbledore."

"Alastor Moody."

"Kingsley Shacklebolt."

"Dedalus Diggle."

"Minerva McGonagall."

"Remus Lupin."

"Rubeus Hagrid."

"Severus Snape."

"Sirius Black."

"Arthur Weasley."

"Molly Weasley."

"Bill Weasley."

"Hestia Jones."

"Nymphadora Tonks."

"Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter."

"Hermione Granger."

"Fred and George Weasley."

"Ginny Weasley."

"Well then, I think that's all for tonight everyone, you may return to your homes." Dumbledore announced and Order members started to leave the room.

Molly bustled into the kitchen, Remus and Tonks went to talk, Arthur went into the living room and everyone seemed to disappear until it was just the future people, the teens and Sirius.

"So the future, huh?" Fred asked.

"Must be interesting." George said.

"Pray do tell." They said together leaning forward.


	3. Victoire's Perfection?

**JKR owns HP**

**Sorry it took so long but I've been bombarded with school work**

"DINNER'S READY!" Molly shouted and the Weasleys and Co. scrambled into the dining room. The time travellers stood next to the table, not sure whether to sit down or not.

Molly saw them lingering and instantly ushered them to seats.

Dinner commenced with polite conversation.

"So, Victoire are you a muggle model or are you in Witch Weekly or something?" Sirius asked.

"Well, most of the modelling stuff is muggle but I have been in Witch Weekly a few times." Victoire explained.

"And Teddy you're an auror?" Remus asked, wanting to know more about his son.

"Yeah, Harry's Head Auror, Ron's Deputy Head and I'm just under Ron." Teddy said.

"So do I have any other grandchildren?" Molly asked.

"Well, Victoire has a sister called Dominique who's 17 and a brother called Louis who's 15. Then there's George's kids, the twins Fred and Roxanne who are 17 and Percy's kids, also twins Molly and Lucy who are 15." Rose said, counting her cousins off on her fingers.

"That's a lot of kids." Fred said. "It must be a manic Sunday lunch, assuming of course you all eat Sunday lunch together."

"Yeah, it's completely manic." Hugo said.

"A total mix of mayhem and craziness formed by the whole of our completed family." Lily grinned cheekily.

"The amount of food Grandma cooks is enough to feed the whole of the British army." Al said, smiling at his grandmother.

At that point Dumbledore walked back in holding a wooden box.

"Hello everyone, I think I have solved our little mystery." He said, making everyone lean in towards him. "A normal time turner turned 27 times would take you back 27 hours but after a conversation with Mr Lupin, who told me that Mr Potter and Miss Granger have been developing time turners, I believe that the time turner you were in possession of was a prototype. So that is why you did not bring it with you when you arrived here and why Mrs Lupin thought it looked different."

"That still doesn't explain why when we left 2022 it was February 13th and when we arrived here it's August 13th." Victoire said. "Hang on, Gabby, when I told you to stop had you just finished a turn?"

"No, I was half way through the 28th." Gabby stated, scrunching up her face, trying to concentrate before turning back to trying to cut up her beef.

Remus, seeing that everyone was caught up in thinking out the time travellers' problem, grabbed her plate and cut her beef up for her, earning a bright smile from the young girl.

"So, the half turn would explain the time difference but how are we going to get back? I have training and so does Vic and the teens are back at school in two days." Teddy said, although he loved spending time with his parents, he had worked hard to get his life the way it was and he didn't want an accidental encounter with a time turner to change it.

"Our only hope is to get the time turner here, is there anyone else at your house?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, Fred and Roxy said they were coming over when they could, so they should be there soon." Scorpius said.

"OK, well, all we can do is wait then. I'm sure that you're gonna be here for tonight at least. So, the Lupins can have the spare room, Lily and Rose can bunk with Ginny and Hermione, James and Hugo with Fred and George and Al and Scorpius with Harry and Ron." Molly said, levitating all the plates into the kitchen. Everyone nodded and all seemed happy. Scorpius seemed to be a bit anxious about sharing with his girlfriend's father.

"Thanks Grandma." They all said.

Looking at the clock, it was half six. Gabrielle yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Come on missy, sleepy time." Victoire said, walking over to her daughter.

"No, not tirrrred." The yawn that escaped the three year old's mouth defied her.

"Quite the opposite Gabs, I think you are. Come on, I'll sing to you." Victoire bribed her daughter.

"OK." Gabby said, giving in to her sleepy side. Victoire picked her up and walked out the room, kissing Teddy and saying goodnight to everyone on the way out.

Everyone split off into their own conversations after that and Remus, Tonks and Teddy moved onto chairs a little farther away from the group.

"Victoire seems like a nice girl." Tonks said.

Teddy smiled a love sick smile, "She's amazing. She's so strong willed yet sweet and innocent at the same time."

"How did you meet?" Remus asked his love sick son.

"Oh, we've been best friends since she was born; her first word was my name and I had a crush on her since I was 12."

Suddenly, a soft voice floated down the stairs.

"_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up,  
>Just stay this little.<br>Oh darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up,  
>It could stay this simple."<em>

Teddy smiled and Remus gave a low chuckle.

"Is there anything that girl can't do?" Tonks asked. "Please tell me she can't cook or she's clumsy or something."

"Sorry Tonks." Lily said, from the other side of the room. "She's does everything perfectly. She learnt to cook from grandma, she walks like a swan swims and she's the perfect mix of girly-girl and tom-boy. She's also a prankster."

"Damn it."

Everyone laughed as Victoire materialised at the doorway. "What are you laughing about?" She asked.

"Tonks' detest at your perfection." Rose stated, leaning against Scorpius, who kissed the top of her head.

Victoire laughed and turned to Tonks, "You have nothing to worry about, and I'm not perfect." She smiled sweetly as everyone raised their eyebrows at her.

"Who else but you got all O's on her 7 OWLs and NEWTs?" Scorpius asked.

"Yeah and who else waited a week because her Hogwarts letter was early?" Albus added.

"Who else joined the quidditch team in her first year?" Lily said.

"Who else can roll out of bed and still look god damn good enough for it to be on the front cover of Witch Weekly?" Rose asked.

"Who else…"

"OK guys, I think she gets it." Teddy said, smiling at his wife's red face.

Victoire glared and purposefully sat away from everyone. Teddy rolled his eyes and made his way over to her.

"Honey?"

She turned away.

"Vic, babe? Come on, talk to me love."

She stood up and walked out, Teddy hot on her heels.

"What was that about?" Sirius asked.

"No idea." Was the general response.

In the corridor, Victoire had sat down on the stairs and still refused to acknowledge Teddy's presence.

"Victoire?" Teddy testily sat down; calm before the storm had always been the way with Victoire.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS TEDDY!" She suddenly screamed and broke down into tears. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and made herself into a ball.

Teddy knew exactly what she was talking about and he was scared too.

"Vic, I know you're scared, I am too, hell, I'm terrified." Teddy said, his arm wrapping around her shoulder. "But we've got to stay strong, for the teens, for Gabby and for them." His hand joined hers at her stomach.

Victoire sighed, "I know but it's all so overwhelming." She said, leaning into his embrace.

"I know babe, I know." He kissed the top of her head and decided to let her rant.

"Just hearing them so casually throw around comments like that, "Tonks detest at your perfection." I don't know how long I can take it. I just feel like…"

She was cut off by words coming from her pocket.

_Hey I just met you  
>And this is crazy<br>But here's my number  
>So call me maybe<em>

Victoire gasped and pulled her phone out of her pocket, pressing the answer button.

"Maman? Oh Maman. Yes we're fine. Erm, Teddy, Gabby and I. Lily, Al and James. Rose, Hugo and Scorp. Yes that's it. Oh well Gabby got hold of a time turner that the teens brought over. Yes I know Maman. A week? Ok, but you can explain to the others." Walking into the kitchen she beckoned for Teddy to follow her as she explained her Mother was on the phone. She switched it onto speaker and laid it on the table.


	4. The First Night

**JKR owns HP**

"Hi everyone, is everyone there?" Fleur asked.

"Everyone but Gabby and that's probably for the better." Molly said.

"Very true. Now, Hermione is working on another time turner seeing as yours is smashed. It should be around two days until we reach you but we won't be able to leave until a week from now.

Victoire should be fine as long as everyone else is OK just make sure Gabby is always near her or she knows she's OK. Teddy will keep his cool but he has a tendency to not admit what's going on or if something's wrong. Do not let James spend too much time with the twins, he's bad enough already. Al, Rose and Scorpious will be OK as long as there are books around or an adventure. Lily and Hugo are OK as long as there are places to get away to dance or play guitar."

Molly had conjured up paper and a quill and was making notes, her hand moving along the paper rapidly.

"So what's Dad doing?" Albus asked.

"Well everyone's doing everything to help your Aunt Hermione, research and what not." Fleur replied. "Well I love you all and I'll call every night but can I talk to Vic alone for a little while?"

Everyone smiled at Victoire who picked up the phone, switched off speaker and walked out of the room.

"Hey honey, how are you doing?" Fleur asked.

"I'm honestly just scared Maman, what if something goes wrong? What if I kill the lives growing inside of me? I've been through that before and you saw me after that, I wouldn't talk to anyone. Teddy's the only one who knows about the twins so it's so hard to keep up the exterior that I'm the one who stays cool and collected. The hormones are getting to me and I just want to cry my eyes out every time I look at any one of them." The tears started rolling down her face before Victoire could stop them.

"Sweetheart calm down, deep breaths. Now I've seen pregnant people fight in a war and their kids were still alright, the twins will be fine I promise you. You're strong honey, I know you are."

"OK, thanks Maman, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Bye baby."

Victoire sighed as she walked into the room placing her phone on the table and everyone's heads popped up to look at her. Teddy opened his arms and she ran into them, burying her head in his chest so no one else saw the tears running down her cheeks.

"You OK Vic?" James asked, earning himself a slap upside the head for his ignorance.

"Come on honey, I think you need some sleep." Teddy wrapped one arm around his wife's waist and the other under her knees. He careful carried her out the room and up the stairs.

"Well, I wonder what that was about." James said, looking after Teddy.

"Whatever it is, it's none of your business." Rose commented.

"Well its 9, I think you should all head to bed." Molly stated and the kids groaned but made their way up the stairs.

On the way past, Lily stuck her head in the Lupin's door. Victoire had fallen asleep next to Teddy who was awake but stroking her hair and whispering. Gabby had settled her little body in-between her parents and was sound asleep with her head resting on Victoire's stomach. Lily smiled and made her way to Ginny and Hermione's room.

MTD

The next morning, Victoire was the first to wake. She worked her way out of the bed, trying not to wake her husband or child.

Looking at the door she saw a pile of fabric, a hairbrush, three toothbrushes and some toothpaste with a note.

_Transfigure the fabric into clothes for the three of you and I think the rest is pretty self explanatory..._

_Ginny xxx_

Victoire smiled at her Aunt's thoughtfulness and raised one of the fabrics.

With the help of her wand, she made a shirt large enough to act as a dress and a gold belt. She quickly threw them on and grabbed the hairbrush. As she fought a battle between her curls and the brush, Gabby woke.

"Good morning Mummy!" The little girl smiled.

"Good morning sweetheart, did you sleep well?" Victoire asked, smiling as the last knot came out of her hair.

"I did, very well in fact."

"That's good, now what would you like to wear today Gabs?"

"Hmm, what are you wearing Mummy?"

Victoire stood up to show her daughter what she was wearing and Gabby grinned. "You look wonderful Mummy."

"Thank you sweetheart but what do you want to wear?"

"Hmm, my red polka dot shorts dress."

Victoire grinned and transfigured the fabric into Gabby's red polka dot _playsuit_.

"Mummy, we don't have shoes on!" Gabby giggled and Victoire smiled before conjuring up two pairs of shoes. Nude wedges for herself and white converse for Gabby.

"Why can't I wear high heels?" Gabby asked, looking at her mother's feet with envy.

"Because, Gabs, you'll fall over." Teddy stated and the two women turned to look at the man.

"How long have you been awake?" Victoire asked, walking over.

"Since Gabs woke up." Teddy grinned. "I'm very quiet."

"I noticed."

The couple stared in each other's eyes until, "Mummy, can you tie my laces?!"

Victoire laughed, "Sure baby."

Victoire tied her laces before french plaiting the 3 year olds hair.

"Transfigure yourself some clothes Ted, I'm gonna go do tooth brushing and then breakfast." Victoire said before grabbing two of the toothbrushes, the toothpaste, Gabby's hand and walking out the room.

MTD

Teddy made his way downstairs a little while later, grinning at the sight in front of him.

Only Molly, Victoire, Gabby and Rose were awake and Rose and Molly were at the stove, obviously preparing more breakfast.

His little girl was sat up at the table, her little feet swinging and his wife was chopping up Gabby's bacon.

Teddy walked behind them quietly before placing his arms around Victoire. The young woman jumped out of her seat and turned around to see who it was. She grinned at Teddy, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. A long passionate kiss.

Gabby giggled when they pulled away and the others in the room turned to look at her.

"What? I thought Mummy and Daddy were going to run out of air." She stated sweetly.

Molly and Rose laughed while Victoire and Teddy blushed.

Then Dumbledore walked in with two familiar faces...


	5. New Arrivals

"Hey." Roxanne smiled, waving at the group of people.

"Roxy!" Gabby ran over and jumped on her second cousin, grinning up at her.

"Hey kid, where is everyone?"

As Fred II spoke, there was a loud shout from the stairs. "NO WAY!"

The sound of footsteps sounded from above and soon enough a flash of black zoomed past everyone else in the kitchen to collide with the male newcomer.

"JAMES!"

"FREDDIE!"

"I missed you man, dude I love you."

"Love you too man."

Roxanne cleared her throat loudly and the pair separated sheepishly. "Good to see you dude."

"Yeah, you too mate."

Gabby giggled loudly and Fred II looked down at her.

"Shh Mini Vic else the tickle monster will come after you." He moved towards her but she gave a shriek and ran laughing to hide behind her mother.

Soon everyone else filed into the kitchen and Dumbledore stood to address everyone. "I found these two in my office this morning."

"We went over to your house and…"

"…none of you were there but then when we walked into the living room…"

"…there was dust floating everywhere. Next thing we knew…"

"…we were stood in Dumbledore's office."

Roxanne and Fred II explained disjointedly.

"It's like Fred and George but George is a female." Bill said, causing everyone to laugh.

"Hey! Why am I the female?" George asked.

"Because my name's Fred, Fred Weasley the second to be exact. I'm 17 years old and in my seventh year at Hogwarts. I'm in Gryffindor and I'm a beater on the Quidditch team when I'm not wreaking havoc on the castle with James, Louis and…"

"Me. Roxanne Weasley the first. I'm 17 too as unfortunately, I ended up with this idiot as a twin. I'm in Gryffindor too and I'm the other beater."

"Who are your parents?" Molly asked excitedly, positively grinning at the sight of even more grandchildren.

"George Weasley and…"

"Angelina Johnson."

"Angelina?" George asked, stunned.

"Angelina? As in my girlfriend Angelina?" Fred asked, looking at his twin and then back at the other twins.

"That's the one." Roxanne smiled. "Oh breakfast?"

"Ah, yes, everyone take a seat." Molly bustled everyone into a chair and they all tucked into breakfast.

After the meal, everyone separated off into smaller groups and Victoire and Teddy took Gabby into the living room. Arthur had produced his copy of Tales of Beedle the Bard and Gabby had been begging her mother to read to her throughout the entirety of breakfast.

Teddy sat on the sofa and Victoire settled on the floor in between his legs, her back to him with Gabby on her lap. As she read, Teddy pulled her long blonde curls into his lap and fiddled with them, twirling them around his fingers and twisting them together.

Remus and Tonks followed the family and they stood in the doorway, watching the sweet scene.

"Mummy! Mummy! Sing!" Gabby exclaimed and Victoire smiled, conjuring a guitar and moving Gabby off her lap. She began to strum and smiled at Teddy who nodded.

"Could you see yourself growing old with me watching my hair turn to grey?" Teddy sang as he continued to play with his wife's hair.

He grinned at Victoire who joined in with him. "Could you live with me in my mistakes, and the ones I have yet to make?"

Gabby had stood up and was twirling around the room pretending to be a ballerina whilst Teddy and Victoire smiled at her and each other, so happy in the little moment.

"So when our eyes have seen their better days and our hearing starts to fade, put your arms round my neck and your heart on my chest. I love you will still sound the same. I love you will still sound the same."

Teddy stood and grabbed Gabby from where she was twirling to lift her high above his head and spin her around, causing her to giggle as the couple continued to sing.

"I can see our dreams inside of a child, long after ours fade away. When our rings start to rust, and our skin starts to age, remember the promise we made.

So when our eyes have seen their better days and our hearing starts to fade, put your arms round my neck and your heart on my chest. I love you will still sound the same. I love you will still sound the same."

Remus and Tonks stepped inside the room and settled on one of the sofas, smiling at the small family.

"When bills pile up and time tests our love, we'll say forever ain't enough." Teddy placed Gabby down and sat back down next to his wife on the floor as he sang.

"We'll stick to our guns, our grip won't loosen up when we say forever ain't enough." Victoire kissed him lightly on his shoulder before resting her head there.

"So when our eyes have seen their better days and our hearing starts to fade, put your arms round my neck and your heart on my chest. I love you will still sound the same. I love you will still sound the same."

"Yay Mummy! Yay Daddy!" Gabby grinned before she looked around the room quickly. "Mummy where's my snuggie?"

"I'm sorry sweetie but your snuggie's at home." Victoire replied, vanishing the guitar and turning towards her daughter.

"I want my snuggie!" The three year old replied, a pout on her face.

"Gabby, I want doesn't get." Teddy said, looking sternly at the young girl.

"BUT I WANT MY SNUGGIE!" Gabby screamed and everyone who was not in the room rushed in the see what was going on.

The time travellers left after they saw it was only Gabby but the adults stayed in the room, concerned that this bubbly girl was so upset.

"Gabrielle Adrianna Lupin! Good little girls do not throw temper tantrums! Now what do you say to everyone for disturbing them?" Victoire said sternly, standing in front of her daughter.

"Sworry e'ryone. Sworry Mummy, I am a bad girl?" Gabby looked up at her mother with her big blue eyes and Victoire caved at the sad look in them.

"No baby but you know you can't just start screaming when you don't get what you want." Victoire scooped the little blonde into her arms.

"Yes Mummy, sworry. I love you."

"I love you too baby girl."

"Mummy? Will you sing yours and Daddy's song?"

"If you ask Daddy very nicely if he will play the guitar."

Gabby did so as the adults all settled into seats around the room wondering what 'their song' was. Teddy began playing the guitar and Victoire smiled.

"Oh, I was seven and you were nine, I looked at you like the stars that shined in the sky, the pretty lights." As Victoire sang, she flicked her wand and a screen appeared showing a photograph of what was obviously a younger Teddy and Victoire. A young boy with bright blue hair sat next to a pretty young blonde girl who was staring at him.

"And our daddies used to joke about the two of us, growing up and falling in love," The picture changed to one of an older Bill and Harry watching the two children and laughing. "And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes and said oh my my my." The photograph changed again to show Fleur and Ginny looking at their husbands before rolling their eyes.

Take me back to the house in the backyard tree. Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me. You never did, you never did." Once again the picture changed back to the younger versions of the couple with Teddy holding up his fists only to be met with Victoire's laughter.

"Take me back when our world was one block wide. I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried. Just two kids, you and I... Oh my my my my." Everyone laughed as little Teddy did just as the song said and little Victoire shrieked and ran for the house.

"Well, I was sixteen when suddenly I wasn't that little girl you used to see." The image changed drastically this time to see Victoire looking quite a bit like she did at that moment but slightly less mature. She was gorgeous as she sat in a garden strumming a guitar.

"But your eyes still shined like pretty lights." It flicked to see a slightly younger Teddy gazing at Victoire with wide eyes.

"And our daddies used to joke about the two of us, they never believed we'd really fall in love. And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes. And said oh my my my..." The adults chuckled as an older Harry and Bill seemed to be arguing over something whilst Ginny and Fleur laughed, rolling their eyes at their husbands.

"Take me back to the creek beds we turned up, 2 A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me." The teenagers on the screen were suddenly sat in a muggle pick-up truck laughing their heads off about something.

"Take me back to the time we had our very first fight, the slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight. You stayed outside till the morning light. Oh my my my my." Shell Cottage appeared and the teenaged Teddy was fast asleep outside the front door, a palm set on the door itself.

"A few years had gone and come around, we were sitting at our favourite spot in town when you looked at me, got down on one knee." The scene changed to show the couple resembling themselves much more strongly as they sat underneath a tree at the Burrow before Teddy pulled out a ring, getting down on one knee.

"Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle." Victoire appeared on the screen dressed in a gorgeous white dress, drifting down the aisle with Bill smiling proudly as he escorted her.

"Our whole town came and our mamas cried. You said I do and I did too." The wedding looked beautiful through the images shown with autumn leaves surrounding the couple.

"Take me home where we met so many years before. We'll rock our babies on that very front porch. After all this time, you and I…" The image switched again to the couple on the back step of the Burrow holding a small pink bundle, identical smiles on their faces.

"I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine. I'll still look at you like the stars that shine in the sky, oh my my my..." Victoire waved her wand and the screen disappeared, smiling at Teddy as everyone clapped them.

"So darn cute." Roxanne commented from the door, a mischievous grin on her face.

Everyone chuckled at her as Victoire's phone began to ring.

"Hey Aunt Ginny." She smiled brightly as she addressed her aunt, she'd spent a lot of time at Potter Manor growing up and had grown really close with her aunt in the process. She put the call on speaker phone so everyone could hear.

"Hey Vic, do I need to yell at my son?" Everyone from the future laughed as James groaned.

"Mum!" He exclaimed but silenced as everyone raised their eyebrows at him.

"Nah, it was my kid this time. Sorry." Victoire explained, pulling Gabby onto her lap and kissing her curls.

Ginny laughed. "Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah, everyone's fine. Oh, there you are Lily." She pointed to the phone and smiled at Lily who grinned back.

"Hey Mum! Oh you do not know how good it is to hear your voice!" The young girl rushed over and settled by the phone.

"Hey baby girl, it's good to hear your sweet voice as well. I actually called to let you know we should be there in a few hours." Ginny's voice echoed around the room and everyone gasped.

"Maman said it would take a week last night!" Victoire exclaimed.

"Yeah and Aunt Fleur's never wrong!" Al exclaimed.

"She wasn't, at the time, but Hermione made a breakthrough last night and we'll be there in the next few hours."

Everyone grinned at each other, as cool as it was to meet everyone, they were missing home.

"That's great news Mum." Teddy grinned, hugging Lily when she threw her arms around him.

"It sure is Dragon." Teddy went bright red at his childhood nickname and Victoire giggled behind her hand, she was the only one who remembered Teddy being called that. "Do you guys want us to bring anything?"

"Snuggie!" Gabby exclaimed loudly and Ginny chuckled.

"Sure Gabby, we'll bring you Snuggie. See you guys soon."

Everyone said their goodbyes to Ginny and Victoire hung up the phone.

"We've only just got here!" Fred sighed and Roxanne whacked him over the head, a glare on her face.


End file.
